I Hate Liars
by Carcass5243
Summary: She always hated liars. What happens when the man she loves lies to her? She takes her revenge. Rated for strong violence, language, and some adult themes


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This story contains some serious out of character-ness, some extreme violence, and mentions of sex, so if you don't like that, don't read this.

--

I Hate Liars

I hate liars.

He was a liar.

He lied to me.

Before I left on that long mission, he promised.

Promised he'd wait, so I went.

But he didn't wait.

That stupid pink haired whore, she stole him from me.

I once called her friend, but now, she is my enemy.

They didn't know I survived, but I did.

I survived, for him, because I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him.

Now, I crouch in these bushes, and I watch them.

She looks gorgeous in her white dress, and he looks so handsome in his black tuxedo.

Everyone says so, as they walk the aisle together.

I hate them.

I hate their beautiful wedding, their beautiful faces.

It hurts so bad to watch him.

He hurt me.

I will hurt him.

Just wait and see.

They will all see.

But for now, I must leave.

I must get stronger first.

--

It's been four years since the day he hurt me, and I left to get stronger.

And stronger I got.

I joined his worst enemies.

I sold my soul.

These days, my new master, the snake, loves to gloat.

He loves to say he captured me.

But I belong to no one.

And as I head back to the village that forgot me, I take pleasure in the fact, my master says I am the strongest.

And I am.

--

I arrive in the village just as the moon has reached the middle of the sky.

I find his house with ease.

Many things have changed since I left.

He did finally reach his goal.

He is now the Hokage.

But that fact means nothing to me as I silently creep through the halls of his home.

The first room, a child's room.

I smile, my heart glad, as I silently enter the room.

I stand over the child's bed.

A girl, with golden hair.

I slide the kunai across her throat, and it barely makes a sound.

A whisper, and she's gone.

And so am I.

--

The next morning, the news flies across the village like fire.

The Hokage's daughter viciously murdered!

And I laugh inside as I hear them all cry.

I am hidden among them.

I stole the face of a simple farmer, just like my master taught me to.

--

Later that night, I head back to the house.

It's guarded.

I kill the guards without a sound.

I almost laugh aloud at the ease of it.

As I silently creep through halls again, I pass the girl's room, and smile.

The bloodstains in the floor will never come out.

I come to another room, another child's room, this one is for a baby.

It is empty, so I continue.

I reach their room next.

There she is, that pink haired slut, sleeping next to my man.

I want to kill her.

But my master taught me patience.

There he is, the baby.

Spiky blond hair, chubby little cheeks.

So cute.

I want to gag.

But instead, I silently slide a kunai across his throat.

It makes a whisper sound.

Then, he's gone as well.

And so am I.

--

The next morning, I have stolen another face.

A florist.

And I smile inside, my master would be so proud.

They are all running around like headless animals.

The Hokage is distraught, I'm told.

Apparently, the baby was killed while he slept in the same room.

I smile again.

My work is almost complete.

--

I wait a week, without raising any suspicion.

I let them both grieve, and bury their children.

After the week was up, I returned to the house.

It was heavily guarded.

Everyone, even the Copy Ninja was guarding the house.

I kill them all without a sound.

Even the Copy Ninja.

It was so laughably easy.

Then, I crept into the house.

I made my way to their room.

I drugged him.

I blocked his chakra.

Then I blocked her chakra, and they did not wake.

I tied them to chairs.

I gagged them, I woke him.

I tried to suppress it, but I couldn't.

I had to laugh so hard at the look on his face.

He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

He tried to call my name through his gag.

I laughed even harder.

I woke her then.

She was surprised to see me as well.

There was terror in her eyes as I laughed at them.

He pleaded with me with his eyes.

He didn't realize I was the one who tied him up.

He wanted me to untie him.

Instead, I pulled out a kunai, and brought it to her neck.

The look on his face was one of complete horror and fear.

He looked up at me, his eyes asking the question.

"Yes, I killed them." I said.

I drew the kunai across her throat.

He stared at me in horror for a moment, then he tried to scream against his gag, struggling against his ropes.

But it was too late.

She was gone.

Tears began to flood down his face.

He began to sob around his gag.  
It was too much.

I laughed hysterically and held my sides as he sobbed.

He then stopped sobbing, and looked up at me, hatred burning in his eyes.

I laughed even harder.

I cut her free from her chair.

I threw her body onto the floor.

He watched me with utter hatred and contempt.

I laughed softly at him as I sat down in her chair.

"Oh my poor Naru, don't waste your tears on that whore," I said gently, reaching up to stroke his handsome face.

He pulled away from my hand, fear and hatred burning in his eyes, tears of sorrow and frustration leaking out of his eyes.

I laughed again.

It was too amusing.

"What's wrong Naru?" I asked, smiling serenely at him, "You used to like it when I touched you."

He screamed around his gag.

"Oh it's useless to do that, I already killed them all, even that irksome Kakashi," I said, grinning languidly at him, still stroking his face.

His eyes widened in disbelief, then more tears leaked out of his eyes.

I smiled again.

"You know Naru, this is all your fault," I said, grinning more widely as his eyes widened and he turned to look at me.

His eyes asked the question for him.

"You lied to me, Naru. You promised you'd wait for me, but you didn't, you married that pink haired bimbo," I said, giving him a dopey smile, still stroking his face.

He looked at me in complete disbelief.

I nodded, "That's right, Naru, it's all your fault."

He stared at me for a minute, then he began to scream around his gag, and struggle as hard as he could.

I smiled at him, standing up, "Well Naru, you're no fun anymore, and my master will be waiting for me."

I went around behind me, and put my kunai to his throat.

He whimpered, and I smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing, _honorable_ Hokage, you wanna know why I did it?"

He whimpered again.

"I hate liars."

And I pulled the kunai across his throat.

--

A year later, and I was in that room again.

I was curled up against my master, languishing in the feeling of post-sex exhaustion.

So, tell me again," he hissed in that smooth voice of his, "What did Naruto's face look like when he saw you?"

I smiled sleepily into his bare chest where my head rested.

"I already told you," I said, looking up into his eyes, "You know the whole story."

He smiled again, "Yes, but it's my favorite story, I still can hardly believe you came to _me."_

I laughed, "Well, my master, you made me strong."

He chuckled his evil chuckle, "Oh, now I wouldn't say _that, _you were strong all along, my little Hyuuga-chan."

I had to laugh, "Why do you call me that, Master Orochimaru?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He licked his lips with his snake tongue, "Because, you belong to me, Hinata Hyuuga, and no one else, and I love you." he said, his voice filled with twisted amusement.

"Ha, that's a lie. You love no one" I say with a smile.

"Perhaps, but you still belong to me, and now, thanks to you, so does the Leaf Village." he said, chuckling.

I chuckle along with him.

It was true.

I helped my master take over the Leaf village.

And I still laugh at the thought of the looks on their faces as I slaughtered them, one by one.

My teammates.

My friends.

My teachers.

Everyone.

And now I live in _his_ old house.

I sleep in _his_ old room.

And I still smile.

Because,

I, Hinata Hyuuga, still hate liars.


End file.
